


How Bad Do You Want It?

by CaesarEmporio



Category: Australian Rules Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom Nathan, Finger Sucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Sub Paul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaesarEmporio/pseuds/CaesarEmporio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul is desperate to get back into the team. His coach is willing to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Bad Do You Want It?

From the minute the final siren blew, and he saw the disappointment in his team mates faces as they went down to Fremantle by 70 points, Paul was feeling down. He hadn’t cracked his signature smile for hours and his hair was hanging over his forehead in loose strands. He had an itch he just couldn’t scratch: he wanted to run out there and help his team out, but had been sidelined for weeks because of his hip injury. He sat in the change-rooms in his Collingwood tracksuit, and slowly slid his hand down his pants to feel at the soft skin on his left hip, where he had had the operation several weeks earlier. As he moved his hand back up out of his pants, he felt his cock twitch and brush against his arm. He rolled his eyes; as if now was the right time to get horny.

He high-fived all the boys in a desperate attempt to cheer them up, and waited outside the rooms while they all showered. He browsed through his Instagram feed while he waited, and liked a few photos that Victorias Secret uploaded as he felt his cock twitch again.

“Paul!” He heard his name being called from inside the rooms. As he entered he saw only a few players packing up their bags and getting ready to leave. How long had he been on his phone for? He blushed at the thought, as he walked in and saw his coach, Buckley standing there with folded arms and his eyebrows furrowed.  
“Whats up Bucks?” Paul said nervously, dropping his bag and leaning against a cubicle.  
Buckley sighed heavily, before gesturing Paul to join him in sitting on the bench. He placed a sterdy hand on Pauls shoulder and said, “I know you’ve been wanting to get back in the team.” As soon as he said this, Pauls mouth instantly curled into a small smile, his excitement getting the better of him as he quivered under Buckleys assertive eyes and steady hand. “But you aren’t there yet.”  
Paul slouched and his head dropped, as he twisted his sweaty fingers between each other, afraid and embarassed to look up at his coach. Paul tried to stay positive and not make an idiot of himself.

“So when do you think I’ll be able to come back?” he asked quietly. 

“What about next weekend?” Buckley said, giving him an encouraging look. OK. Now Paul was confused. He didn’t know whether to smile and laugh or shake and frown. “But you said – I”

“I said you aren’t there, yet.” Buckley said, once again going back to his serious face. Paul thought he was up to something, like he was conjuring something in his head right before his eyes. “I still have some things I need you to do.”

Paul gulped, but slowly and unsurely, nodded in agreement. “Yeah, anything,” he said nervously. They both sat there quietly, Pauls breathing getting heavier by the minute, Buckley looking calm as he extended a shaky hand forward and placed it on Pauls chest. He kept it there and felt Pauls chest rising and moaned, as Paul gave him a weery and unsure look. “What – what are” Paul began but was breathing too heavily he couldn’t get it out.   
“Relax” Bucks said, giving him that coach look that he gives whenever one of his kicks goes astray or he drops an easy mark, so Paul succumbed and just assumed this was some meditation trick Buckley had learnt to help Paul with his recovery.  
He relaxed into the touch and switched his eyes between Buckleys and the floor. Soon Buckley pressed, so hard that Paul almost fell back into the wall until Buckley grapped his arm to hold him up. He gently pushed Paul back so that he was leant against the wall, and tapped his leg to encourage Paul to spread his legs slightly. Paul obliged, as he glanced down at Buckleys hand gripping his knee tightly. 

“I, uh, I should” Paul stuttered but was taken aback by Buckley bringing his index finger up to his mouth and resting it on his lips. Paul instantly creased his eyebrows, scrunched his nose and pulled away. It wasn’t even a second before Buckley was gripping the back of Pauls head and pressing his lips back onto his finger. Buckley was no longer taking this lighlty, as he had a dark look in his eyes as he calmly said “Open.”

Paul nervously obeyed, opening his mouth reluctantly to feel his coachs finger skim his teeth and press against his tongue. It felt sweaty and oily, and he felt gross just thinking about it, but his natural instinct was to close his lips around the finger. He heard a deep noise come from his coach, but he didn’t dare bring his eyes up to look at the older man; acknowledging his facial expressions would be like knowing for sure that he was servicing this man a great pleasure. If he just kept his head down and focused on whatever the hell it was he was doing, he could probably just shrug it off as a bizarre coach-player bonding experience. He thought Buckley probably did this with all of his players, and it meant nothing. 

But when Buckley quickly pulled his finger out of his mouth with a pop, and hurried his hands down to the strings in Pauls tracksuit pants, Paul panicked and moved away, looking up at his coach with a freaked expression. His eyebrows furrowed, and a bead of sweat dripping down his forehead.   
“Stop – No. I can’t. I’m not gay.” Paul quickly blurted out. His vision was blurred and he felt dizzy. He was shaking uncontrollably, but noticed Buckleys face hadn’t really changed, and he hadn’t actually moved his hands yet, one was just resting on Pauls knee while the other lightly twirled the strings of Pauls pants in his fingers. “S-sorry,” Paul stuttered, when he realized he may have offended his coach, the man he admires greatly. Even now, as Buckley sat with his fingers mere inches away from Pauls crotch and Paul positioned on the bench with Buckley between his spread legs, Paul assumed there was some reasonable explanation for this. Maybe he wanted a better look at his hip? Maybe this was a skinfold test? But what was with him making Paul suck his finger?

As all these thoughts ran through his head, Paul felt a hand loosening the strings on his pants slowly. Paul shook his head repeatedly, but wasn’t able to speak, with his mouth just hanging open as Buckley undid the strings and pegan pulling down the pants by the waistband. Despite being aroused minutes earlier, Paul was now completely soft, as he felt a hand brush over his crotch and he tried to pull his body back but was blocked by the wall.

Buckley hadn’t said anything for what seemed like forever, and just said, “Relax” as he tapped Pauls legs in an effort to get him to lift his hips up off the bench so he could slide his tracksuit down his pale and smooth thighs. 

“No, no, no, no” Paul said quickly as he awoke from a daze and realized his bare thighs were exposed and his legs being lifted in the air so his pants could be taken off completely. “I’m not gay!” Paul finally blurted out clearly, “This is weird.”

“Look, Paul. Do you want a place in this team?” 

“You know I do, but this..” Paul began, his eyes slowing moving down to where Buckleys knee was pressed between Pauls legs and brushed against his thigh.

Paul looked down to see his pants discarded on the floor, leaving him in only his hooded jumper and white boxers that clung tightly to his thighs and butt. Buckley could see the faint outline of Pauls cock through the light material even though there was no apparent bulge, which slightly disappointed him. Paul caught Buckley glancing down at his crotch, and quickly moved a hand to cover his cock.

“Move your hand” Buckley said calmly, looking deep into Pauls eyes.

Paul kept his hand where it was, shaking his head the tiniest bit in an attempt to remain defiant against a man who quite frankly scared the crap out of him. Buckley chucked a little, before grabbing Pauls hand and moving it to rest on the bench beside him. He now had his hands resting on both sides of him with his legs spread and Buckley, somehow, moved even closer so that his knee brushed against his crotch. Seeing he had a clear opportunity to touch more of Paul, Buckley reached his hand out to grab at Pauls hoodie. When Paul again nodded and gave him an apprehensive look and said, “No, no..”, Buckley sighed and impatiently said, “Just take it off.”

Paul rolled his eyes, or at least, he did so in his head. He figured it was probably best if he called the shots rather than Buckley so that if it got too weird he could just stop it. It was a pathetic attempt at convincing himself this wasn’t weird and nothing would happen. So he slowly lifted the hoodie, taking the thin under-T with it, exposing his pale torso, with slightly defined pecs, a smooth but toned six pack, and a light trail of hair travelling down to his white briefs. Paul shivered at the cold air touching his soft skin, or because he was sitting almost naked in-front of his coach who was twice his age. It was a mixture of both. 

“You young guys don’t know what you do to men like me…” Buckley said, eyes dark as he glared over Pauls exposed body. Paul thought it best to play dumb, “And – and what – what’s that??” Paul immediately saw Buckley squeeze his own crotch tightly and raise his eyebrows towards Paul. Paul could see a clear bulge in his coachs pants as he tried to discreetly look. He felt gross, humiliated, embarassed. This was easily the stupidest situation Paul had ever found himself in, and he just wanted to get out of it as quick as he could.

“Don’t leave me hangin’ here” Buckley said, still admiring Pauls body.

“What do you wanna’ do?” Paul said nervous, his voice cracking at the final word.

“Just try a few things, see how much you want this. Nothing you’ll be uncomfortable with.” Buckley said assuringly, “I promise.”

Pauls breathing slowed down after that, and he leant forward, almost keening into the idea of not having to do anything weird that crossed his boundaries. He forgot he was even in his underwear now, and said “Ok.”

He was startled when Buckley moved his hand forward to rub his exposed thighs. It felt good, and he was surprised at how soft Buckley could rub his hands back and forth for a man with such aggression. He figured Buckley just wanted to massage Paul for some reason, and what difference did it make if his coach massaged him instead of one of the physios? It was always going to be weird stripping off and getting rubbed by a man twice his age, but he usually just closed his eyes and focused on how good it felt, and he was planning on doing the same here.

He was just getting used to the feeling of large hands rubbing his soft thighs when Buckleys demanding voice broke his trance. “Take ‘em off”

Paul was afraid of this. He gulped, reluctantly stood up and slid his white briefs down his pale legs, his cock springing free flopping. It was clearly flaccid, and looked about five inches, with a glistening head. His balls were low-hanging and was entirely smooth, like the rest of his body. Paul caught his coach eyeing his cock, and moved a hand to try and cover it discreetly, without offending his coach. 

“It’s okay, Paul.” Buckley said, giving him an assuring smile. He shifted closer to Paul, forcing the younger guy to spread his legs a little to accommodate the larger man between them. This gave Buckley a better view of his toned thighs, his perky balls, his cock resting against his stomach and a glimpse of his ass cheeks. He made it his mission to taste it, and he was going to succeed.

“Do you do this to the other boys?” Paul said nervously, a hint of intrigue in his voice.

“Yeah” Buckley said, resuming his rubbing back and forth on Pauls thighs, “all the time.”

He moved his hands inwards gently stroking his inner thighs, his knuckles brushing against his balls. Paul swiftly tried to shut his legs, startling Buckley into moving his hands away.

“Ssshhh…” Buckley said softly, moving his hands now to the soft joint where his legs met his torso. “Can you lean back for me?” Buckley said sternly. Paul wasn’t submitting himself as easily as he thought he would, so he was going to have to make it seem as normal and non-gay as possible.

The plan worked, as Paul shifted further down so that he was now laying on his back on the bench with his legs spread and resting gently on Buckleys waist, his cheeks so plump and soft he still couldn’t get a clear shot of his hole. He was going to have to go for broke.

“Now I’m just going to do something, but don’t freak out” he said, tapping Pauls hips, giving him a strange sense of calm and trust. Paul bit his lip and creased his eyebrows and his breathing became heavier every time Buckley even moved. Buckley slowly moved his hands down between Pauls legs, careful not to touch his balls – that would only freak him out even more. “Can you lift for me?” Buckley said quietly.

“Ok..” Paul said, a quiver in his voice. He lifted his body, and when Buckley nodded for him to lower himself, he felt warm skin cupping his ass cheeks. He immediately freaked out, arms shaking attempting to pull himself away from his grasp, until he felt a gush of cool air blow against his hole. He’d never been exposed and open like this, and he didn’t like the feeling of having his hole being this close to someone. Buckley squeezed Pauls soft cheeks, kneading them in his hands and spreading them so that his tight hole was even more exposed. Having his cheeks rubbed reminded of him of when girls he had sex with squeezed his ass to pull him in tighter: this illicited a quiet, deep moan from Paul. As soon as the sound escaped his lips, he regretted it, and was flush with shame. 

Paul was so embarrassed, and Buckley saw this as a chance to make him pay. He slid his hands out from under Pauls cheeks, his butt hitting the cold of the bench again and making Paul actually miss the warm touch of somebodys hands. Paul just stared at Buckley, shaking anxiously as he tried to figure out what his coach was stirring in his mind, legs still spread, cool air still blowing against his exposed area.

“Open, you little prick. You’re turned on by this aren’t you?” Buckley said angrily, his voice changing tone in a matter of seconds from soft and gentle to aggressive, and before Paul had processed fully what his coach was saying, he felt a finger pressing against his mouth, and absent-mindedly opening to allow the digit to enter his mouth and force its way deep. Paul gagged and immediately tried to pull back, but a stern look and a raise of eyebrows from the larger man made him quiver, and he sighed as he pouted his lips and slowly moved his mouth over, sucking his finger until Paul could taste himself on it. He nervously looked up at Buckley, afraid but both intrigued as to whether he was content. Buckley just stared down at Paul intently and nodded, encouraging Paul to continue, and as he briefly removed his mouth to add a second finger, he went down on the two digits moaning around them, sending vibrations to Buckley which in turn made him moan. 

Paul was completely lost in the motions and was overcome with nothing but a desire to please his coach, even if he didn’t want to. He needed to feel like Buckley trusted him, and having his warm, wet breath and juicy lips sucking on his digits made him feel strangely complete. 

“Kiss me” Paul said, taking his lips off the fingers and panting with adrenaline and confusion. The older man wasted no time, firmly grabbing Paul by the neck and pulling him in for a kiss, his lips smashing against the younger boys, his tongue prodding at Pauls thick lips begging for entrance, and Paul, bless him, allowed. Their tongues collided and Paul obliviously moaned into the kiss. Buckley took this as a sign to take things further, and without letting him notice, he had brought his wet fingers down between Pauls spread legs and was resting them behind his balls. Paul felt a cold contact rubbing his perineum and was too caught up in the feel of Buckley kissing down his neck to stop. But when he felt the cool digit touch the place he’s never felt before, he shivered and pulled away.

**Author's Note:**

> my first smut story so let me know if i should continue with more chapters or what other pairings you'd be interested in :)


End file.
